


For the First Time

by madmonnette



Series: All in Good Time [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Just Bear With Me, Mild Hurt/Comfort, its super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmonnette/pseuds/madmonnette
Summary: Kagome is hurt. What will Inuyasha do to help her?Modern AU





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @keichanz on tumblr for wanting this and thanks to my brain for not shutting up til I wrote it.
> 
> I own nothing. These characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I just like to make them make out and stuff.

The day had been perfect. They were in between second and third terms. They’d had the whole day all to themselves. They’d started with brunch at their favorite sushi place. Then he took her running, she always loved riding on his back. And then they had sat in the most cliché field of wildflowers as they talked about everything and nothing. Now they were having a picnic under the Goshinboku. It was all disgustingly cute. But it was completely perfect. Except Inuyasha kept smelling blood, a lot of blood. And this wasn’t the first time. Inuyasha had smelled Kagome’s blood before. But not like this. Not this much. And certainly not with the pain that he saw hovering around her eyes and tightening her mouth. Her sentences were getting shorter and the pain was clearly affecting her ability to think and formulate responses. And she was barely eating. She was only picking at the food they had prepared together.

“Kagome. Hey, Kagome,” Inuyasha whispered, trying to get her attention.

“What is it, Inu?” Kagome’s voice was tight too. And she wouldn’t look at him.

“Kagome. Are you okay?” Inuyasha’s voice was very serious, desperate for an honest answer.

“Yeah, of course, I’m like totally  _–hic-_ fine.”

Inuyasha grabbed the underside of her chin, nudged it up. She tucked her head in deeper to her chest and sniffled. Inuyasha sighed. His Kagome was one tough cookie to crack. He rose up on his knees and inched towards her. He nudged her forehead with his nose. She gave a small giggle at his dog-like gesture. He smiled to himself.

“Gome. You know I can smell your tears. And your blood. And I can see your pain. Please, Gome, tell me what’s wrong. Please.”

Kagome started to sob openly. “Inu. I’m  _hic ­_ so sorry.  _Hic_. We were  _hic_  having such a  _hic_  great day and  _hic_  so much fun  _hic_  I didn’t want to  _hic_ ruin it with  _hic_  my cramps. Maybe the worst  _hic_  cramps I’ve had  _hic_ in my life and  _hic_ Inu I just  _hic_ wanted today to be so  _hic_ pe-e-e-e-rfect. But I  _hic_ woke up today and  _hic_ I was in so much  _hic_ pain and I was  _hic_ bleeding so heavily and mom helped  _hic_ me manage it but  _hic_ now everything hurts _hic_  so much  _hic_ and I just _hic_  can’t pretend anymore _hic_ , Inu! Please,  _hic_ , help me.”

Inuyasha gathered Kagome in his arms bridal style. Nobody was home to help him. He gulped. This wasn’t going to be easy. He carried her into the house. “Do you need the bathroom first?” Kagome froze in his arms. She was clearly embarrassed. But she slowly nodded her head. He let her down outside the door. Kagome lingered, her hands wrapped in Inuyasha’s shirt.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I know this is gross and not what you wanted to do today."

Inuyasha had to hold back the whole 'I would do anything for you for the rest of our lives and I can't wait to do this every day, week, month, year, whenever you need it' bit. "I'm with you. That's everything I want to do every day." Well that still came out very proposal like, but it made her smile and look him in the eyes.

"You're the best Inu."

"Anything for you, Gome." He kissed her forehead. "Anything you want me to grab while you're in there? Aspirin? Hot water bottle? Ice cream? Chocolate? Oden? What can I do?"

"Actually... yeah... mom gave me the hot pad. It's still in my room though. You know where he keep the medicine. Mom said I could take another 3 aspirin if the pain was still this bad. I do need crackers though. Just like 5 or 6. So the aspirin doesn't give me an ulcer. That would be bad. As for everything else, that's sweet but I'm okay. I just need to lie down. And put on sweats. Oh some water would be good too."

Inuyasha blinked a few times, trying to process her words and his tasks. Then he shook his head, stood up straight, and saluted his girl. "Yes, ma'am! Check for heating pad, 3 aspirin, a water and 5 or 6 crackers, coming right up!" Kagome laughed and then winced.

"Thank you, Inu. I'm gonna clean up now." Kagome shut the door to bathroom. Inuyasha rested a palm against the door. Then turned to fetch the required items. When Inuyasha returned to her room, she wasn't in it yet. He lay everything on her bedside table then left to clean up their picnic. After he had put the food in the fridge or pantry and washed, dried, and put away all the dishes, and put the blanket in with the laundry, he went upstairs to Kagome's room. She was sleeping on her bed with the heating pad on the floor. The water glass was empty and three of the crackers were left. She seemed okay so Inuyasha pulled out his phone and sat on the floor next to her bed. He felt lost and confused about how to help Kagome. So he decided to consult the wisest helper all over the world. Google.

_ How to make your girlfriend who has horrible cramps feel better _

_ Hot pad- Can help relieve pressure and ease the tense and sore muscles _

_ Water - will help keep them hydrated and  _

_ Chocolate (dark) - releases endorphins which is a natural pain reliever _

_ Non-steroid Anti-inflammatory (NSAID) - be responsible, always take the correct dosages for over-the-counter (otc) medications and prescriptions; do not use anyone else prescriptions _

_ Favorite foods - they will enjoy them and your efforts to help them; its the endorphins; trust the endorphins _

_ Herbal teas - can help with nausea, constipation, and pain _

_ Massage - use essential  oils or massage oil or lotion to help them relax _

_ Cuddling - close contact and endorphins; ENDORPHINS and while we are on the subject. Don't be afraid of kissing, orgasms (theirs) and sex. Trust the endorphins. Orgasms are great for endorphins and thus for pain. Kissing and cuddling are almost as good.  _

Inuyasha stared at his phone, reading and rereading the last suggestion. They'd had like 4 kisses. They were nowhere near ready for sex yet. That was ridiculous. But now the idea was planted and he couldn't do anything to make it go away. He thought about her soft lips on his and nibbling on her skin. Kagome turned over, and he didn't hear it he was so absorbed in his thoughts. She moaned and his ears picked up on that. But it just got factored into his little fantasy. Kagome moaned again but it was accompanied with a pained whimper. Inuyasha snapped out of his daydream and turned to the love of his life. She wasn't awake but she was in pain.

"Kagome. The internet said... I'm gonna... can I... should I... cuddle you? The endorphins might help you. I'm sorry is this ok?"

Kagome didn't respond. She didn't say no, but she did tuck her head closer to her body and whimper. That was almost a yes and her pain was sending him into a bit of a frenzy. So, praying and hoping that this would be ok and whispering apologies the entire way, Inuyasha carefully crawled over her and settled behind her. He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He knew it was wrong, it felt wrong, but it also felt so incredibly perfect to be here with her and holding her and trying to make her better. He used his top arm to rub his hand up and down her arm. She slowly stopped writhing and whimpering. Then she settled against Inuyasha, shocking the hell out of him. And he tried, he did. He tried so hard to not enjoy it and wrap her more tightly in his arms and drift off with the scent of lavender and almonds wrapped around him. 

\-----

Kagome woke a little while later, warm and happy. She felt so warm and safe and protected and loved. Apparently heating pads had a psychological effect too. Then she noticed that she felt breath behind her head and she turned it to find silver in her peripheral vision. Kagome lay there stunned for a moment before she smiled and turned over to face the boy she was quickly falling in love with. As Kagome moved, Inuyasha was roused from his nap. He blinked and locked eyes with the beautiful woman giving him a small smile. He blushed and started stammering trying to get out something that resembled a word. He ended on a twisted version of 'sorry.' Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was googling how to make you feel better and I saw that cuddling.. and.. stuff can help with pain because of the like endorphins and whatever and you were whimpering and moaning and I couldn't stand it and-"

Kagome cut him off. "Inuyasha. It's ok."

Inuyasha drew back a bit to look at her. "Wait, really? You're ok with this?"

Kagome chuckled. "Yeah. I've felt better than I have all day. And it's sweet that you put so much thought and effort into making me feel better." Kagome sent him a thousand watt smile. "Thank you, Inu. I don't know what I would have done without you. You are the best." She gave him a quick peck on the lips, like it was a totally normal thing, then snuggled into his chest. "I like hearing you talk. What else did you find?"

Inuyasha blushed, flustered, but tightened his arms around her nonetheless. "Well. Um. There's tea and vitamins to do hormone things or something. There's hot pads and massages for relaxation. NSAIDs to reduce inflammation. And a whole bunch of stuff to set off endorphins, like dark chocolate, favorite foods, and cuddling." Inuyasha prayed she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

Kagome thought about what he'd found. If he was talking about endorphins and cuddling, maybe he also found the people and websites who strongly encourages sex to cure period cramps. Which is ridiculous. If you hurt that bad, you don't want sex, you want peace and quiet. And chocolate. And water. Not someone fumbling between your legs.

"Did anybody say you should do more than cuddle?"

"Yeah. They also suggested movies and being attentive."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha skeptically, He'd clearly seen those suggestions. But didn't really want to talk about them. And neither did she. It was such an uncomfortable subject and she was already tired and sore. But. She had enjoyed that kiss. And if cuddling felt this good, maybe kissing could help too. Before another nap.

"Inuyasha, I know what you read on the internet. Don't worry about it." Inuyasha visibly relaxed. "But if you don't mind, I would like another kiss, if that's ok."

Inuyasha's head shot up. She was really asking for a kiss? Even after knowing that he knew things and stuff? She was still comfortable with that? Friends since childhood is one thing and so waking up wrapped around each other was kind of reminiscent for them, but this was totally different. This was kissing. But for almost medicinal-ish purposes. He found himself nodding and leaning down to kiss her. Kagome tasted so good that Inuyasha had to restrain himself from growling and deepening the kiss. But then Kagome made a noise of approval followed by an open-mouthed sigh and his mouth opened too. He gently drew her lower lip into his mouth and worried it between his own lips, not daring to put the soft, sensitive flesh anywhere near his fangs. Kagome pulled her lip away then captured his top one. She sucked his lip  _hard_  into her mouth and between her teeth. As she tested his lip with her blunt human teeth, her sharp, witty tongue took a good taste of his lip. They both moaned at the contact, and some of Inuyasha's restraint broke. His mouth started responding to her giving as good as he got. And he drew her closer to him, sliding a hand from where it rested with the other one against Kagome's lower back to up between her shoulder blades. He shifted their bodies so that she was half on top of him and her teeth finally let go of his lip. Without stopping to think or question himself. This time, he dove in for her mouth and their teeth collided. Hard. 

Inuyasha grunted as Kagome half-moaned, half-laughed. "Oh my god, that was so cliche and predictable."

Inuyasha grinned at her sheepishly. "Do you want to stop? Is this uncomfortable? How are you feeling?"

Kagome smirked at him, a hint of a tease in the sparkle of humour that was in her eyes. "I don't want to stop. Cause I feel even better now. Who knew endorphins were magical?"

"You should google it sometime. Apparently the first stop is always endorphins."

Kagome leaned in. "Good to know," she murmured against his lips as she lowered her mouth to his. They connected and the feeling made them take in a shared breath. This time, Inuyasha's tongue came out to trace Kagome's lips. She let him explore to his heart's content. And then his tongue moved to inside her lips. And then he used it to trace her teeth while she struggled to remember how to breathe.

Inuyasha couldn't get enough. She tasted like almond cookies, his favorites. But also of him now. And she was so soft and beautiful and willing to let him explore. Her teeth were blunt where his were sharp and hard. But when he connected with her tongue and it rose to meet him, he was entranced. He couldn’t stop. He needed more and more of her until he consumed her. But he needed to back off. That was too much, and she was pushing her way forward. She wanted a turn to get to know him. Inuyasha seized the opportunity to lie still and allow her to do as she pleased. She explored his lips and teeth and gums and palates. If her tongue could reach it, she touched it. He held very still as she carelessly ran her tongue all over his canines. They could hurt her but she either didn’t realize or didn’t care. That went on the list of things to tell her about.

As their tongues met again, their hands started roving around each other’s bodies. Inuyasha traced the soft skin at the back of her neck while Kagome ran her hands all around his biceps and forearms. She could feel the muscle and strength buried just under the surface. And she felt safe and protected in his arms. She knew his claws could tear her apart and his teeth could rip through her skin. But she felt his claws raise gooseflesh where one made its up and down her back over her tank top and where the other met bare shoulder and trailed small circles and figures all over it. She was in heaven. She could feel the blood coursing through her body, and her cramps were almost gone. And his teeth, Kagome could feel him protecting her from them. But she gave small nips to his tongue and lips, hoping he might return the favor. When he didn’t, she realized he didn’t trust himself with her yet. They were so wrapped up kissing and feeling each other, they didn’t even realize the family had come home until Kagome’s mom was half-way up the stairs. Inuyasha tried to leave the bed and pull a disappearing act, but Kagome told him to play ‘nap.’ So he did. He couldn’t say no to her. And he didn’t want to let her go, manhood be damned. Or cut off. Or threatened. Kagome slowed her breathing down and Inuyasha let out a rumble for her to relax to. 

When Mrs. Higurashi knocked a little while later, she found both teens sound asleep. With horrible make out hair. Mrs. Higurashi smiled to herself, nodding her approval. It was the first time Inuyasha had needed to help Kagome with her cramps. And judging by the smile on Kagome’s face and her relaxed position, he’d done a fantastic job, especially for the first time. Mrs. Higurashi turned around and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I used gender neutral terms in the internet searches for a reason, boys have periods too. If you don't know how, I would ask the internet. Just be careful.
> 
> Also I chose this subject matter because it's something that not everyone knows about. If you find it gross or distasteful, you've probably never had one and you should read this again. It's not informative but you could learn something from Inu being attentive and Kagome being honest and open about it. Ask your family members to talk to you about it. And if they won't because that's gross and "we don't talk about these things/need to know them" definitely don't believe them. Ask Tumblr or reddit instead. Or google.
> 
> Anyway, that my rant for the night. Have fun! Be safe! Don't do half the things I would!


End file.
